Satellite dish systems currently available in the North American markets, especially for use with vehicles such as an RV, are for the most part complex, usually fully automated, utilizing programmed circuitry and motors to rotate, elevate and fix the position of the dish and associated elements in seeking and establishing an optimum position for receiving signals communicated from a selected satellite.
Experience has shown that difficulties have arisen in controlling such automated systems because of the need for properly sequentially implementing the steps required to position the satellite dish and associated elements which steps may vary from manufacturer to manufacturer.
More particularly there is room for error in selecting the requisite switching to energize the motor circuitry and in engaging the locator buttons to fix the position of the dish at any specified time.
Moreover, such automated satellite dish systems are usually limited to the reception of signals from one of the many broadcast satellite sources and cannot be readily modified or altered to accommodate the full range.
Also, many automated satellite systems are costly to manufacture, install and maintain, and for that reason beyond the budget of many families or households who would appreciate having the option to utilize a more simplified, less expensive yet fully operational satellite dish system for their office, dwelling, home or RV use.